Styrofoam wig heads are commonly used to hold wigs. These styrofoam heads, however, are very light and are prone to toppling. When the styrofoam heads fall, the wigs may fall onto the floor or into items that are normally kept in the vicinity of wigs, such as make-up, creams, clothing, or grooming implements. In such an event, the wig may become damaged or the style disheveled. It is thus desirable to anchor the wig head into place for the protection and preservation of the wig.
The prior art discloses a number of different devices to hold and store wigs to protect them and keep them neat and styled for the next time they are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,312 to Kassner for a “Portable-Travel-Storage-Styling Wig Case” discloses a cage structure with a pivoting neck lever connected to a head form. The lever enables the user to pivot the head outside the cage for styling, and pivot back into the cage for storage. The device can accommodate only one wig and is unwieldy, unattractive, and requires that the user pivot the head form into an upside-down position and then invert the entire device so that the head form is upright and able to receive and hold a wig in place.
A wig/hairpiece block stand is currently available commercially from MHRW International. This product consists of a thin flat base having an elongated peg extending therefrom and configured to hold a styrofoam wig head. Although it is advertised as a “non-topple” product, the base is of only a relatively small area. Because the center of gravity of the device, while it is holding a wig, is quite high, the stability of these devices is limited. The entire assembly, including the wig, will topple and become subject to damage when entirely predictable minor forces are applied to them, for example, being hit by an elbow
BaronUnlimited.com sells a styrofoam wig head with a detachable suction stand to hold it to the table. The wig cannot be turned or manipulated while it is on this product, thus eliminating this stand for styling purposes.
People also use clamps to attach a wig head to a wall, shelf, or countertop. Clamping the wig head will also limit the amount of manipulation that can be used to style the wig.
Many people who use wigs own two or even more. None of the prior art devices disclose a storage and holding system for multiple wigs.
The present invention addresses and corrects the disadvantages of prior art devices. Moreover, the present invention discloses an apparatus that may be easily disassembled and reassembled for traveling.